parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 13 - The Flying Kipper - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the thirteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Texas as Henry *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Craig as Gordon (does not speak) *Anthony as Edward (cameo) *Samson as James (cameo) *Taffy as Marklin (cameo) *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *(Texas reverses into the shed) *Narrator: One winter evening, Texas's driver said... *Driver: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Craig, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, Sir Emmet Hatt will let us pull the Express. The special coal they gave is working well. *Texas: Hooray! *Narrator: Cried Texas. *Texas: That will be lovely. *(at the docks, Anthony is bringing an express for the passengers, while Taffy is shunting some freight cars into place) *Narrator: All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it goes to the shops in the town. And the rest in a special train to other places far away. This is the train the railway men call the Flying Kipper. *(a load of fish lands on the ground as Texas backs down onto the freight cars) *Narrator: Texas was ready at 5:00. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted, loading up the crates of fish. The last door bang, the door showed his green lamp, the Flying Kipper was ready to go. *(Texas, coupled to his freight cars, struggles to wheelslip and grip the tracks, and blows his whistle) *Texas: Come on, come on! Don't be silly, don't be silly! *Narrator: Puffed Texas to the freight cars. The cars shuddered and groaned. *Foolish Freight Cars: Truck trick, truck trick! Alright, alright! *Texas: That is better. That is better. *Narrator: Puffed Texas. *(Texas puffs through the countryside, pulling the foolish freight cars with him) *Narrator: Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air and the fire's light shone brightly. *Texas: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Panted Texas. *(Texas continues to puff on at full speed) *Narrator: They were going well. The light grew better. The signal light shone green as they passed. *(Texas passes a green signal, and smiles, but gasps when he sees a yellow signal up ahead) *Narrator: Then a yellow signal appeared. His driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down. *Driver: All clear, Texas! Away we go! *Narrator: They couldn't know the switches from the main line to a siding were frozen, and the home signal should have been set at danger, but snow had forced it down. *(Texas puffs into a siding, unaware that he will collide with another train. The other train, that Texas will hit, is a freight train) *Narrator: A freight train was waiting in a siding to let the Flying Kipper pass, and the driver and fireman were drinking cocoa in the caboose. *Conductor: The kipper is due. *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Fireman: Who cares? *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Fireman: This is good cocoa. *Narrator: The driver got up. *Driver: Come on, fireman. Back to our engine. *Narrator: They got out, just in time. *(The Conductor, the Driver, and the Fireman quickly get out, before Texas speeds along, and collides into the caboose of the freight train, but also comes off the rails, feeling dazed and surprised) *Narrator: Texas's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Texas layed dazed and surprised. *(Samson pushes two freight cars out of the way while Anthony lifts Texas back onto the rails) *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt came to see him. *Texas: The signal was down, Sir. *Narrator: Said Texas. *Emmet: Cheer up, Texas. It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines. They'll give a new shape, and a larger firebox. You'll feel like a different engine, and won't need special wood anymore. Won't that be nice? *Texas: Yes, Sir. *Narrator: Said Texas doubtfully. *(Texas, having been lifted back on the rails, has gone to Crewe, and after getting a nice shape, comes home) *Narrator: Texas liked being at Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people awaited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him free cheers. *Texas: Peep peep! *Narrator: He whistled. *Texas: Thank you very much! *Narrator: And I'm sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school, because they wait to see Texas go by. *(Texas takes some coaches while Craig pulls some freight cars) *Narrator: They often see him pulling the express, and he does so well that Craig is jealous, but that's another story. Category:UbiSoftFan94